


Songs of Blood and Wolfsbane

by ChunkyShipsAhoy



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Tags May Change, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkyShipsAhoy/pseuds/ChunkyShipsAhoy
Summary: It’s not hard adjusting to the life of a farmer.It’s hard being a farmer when there’s a wolf around.





	1. Songs of what begins and ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This will be my second attempt at writing a fic. Hopefully, you all will be satisfied with this.

Dear Sean,  
It's been two years since your Grandmother passed. I've done my best to manage the place by myself, but age is getting the best of me. As much as I hate to admit it, it's time that I quit farming and finally retire. Please continue to take care of our farm. If not, leave it in the hands of someone capable of caring for it. It's the only thing I have left of your Grandmother.  
Sincerely, Grandpa

~

The family farm consisted of two buildings: the house and the barn. The house is where the humans stayed. The barn is where the animals stayed. Around the two buildings were seemingly endless fields of green. Acres upon acres of fertile land around the farm belonged to the family, leaving any traces of neighbors out of sight. A part of the land was sectioned off for crops. The animals took advantage of the rest of the land and grazed as much as they wanted within the wired fencing. All kinds of animals lived in the farm. There were sheep, cows, pigs, and chickens. Nothing too out of the ordinary for a farm. 

Now, two months after the previous owner's resignation, the new owner of this farm would finally take over. This still left the task of actually getting there. With a bit of saved up money and gifts from other family members, the trip would take at least two bus rides and a taxi.

Inside of an old cab, nostalgia washed over the tired young heir viewing the plains from the back seat. The driver, whilst keeping his eye on the road, decided to break the silence. "So, what's your name, kid?"

The latter took no offense and simply answered. "My name's Sean, but my friends and family call me Jack." He yawned a bit, but was quickly starting to perk up.

"Sean, what's a young man like you doing out here? You working for a farmer? I didn't think younger generations would be interested in actual farming these days."

"Actually, I'll be taking over my Grandfather's farm for a while. He asked me to take care of it in his absence, or find someone who can. Hopefully, that doesn't lead to selling it. It's very important to my family."

"Have you ever been there?"

Jack smiled and began talking about his visits to his grandparents' home as a child. More and more memories flooded one after another into his mind. Although many were enjoyable, it was a bit bittersweet for him. Jack would have visited more often if he knew how much time his grandmother had left. Now that it was too late, he hoped that she thought fondly of her family until the end. Any hint of loneliness, regret, and feeling forgotten would have broken his heart.

After a long while of driving, the car came to a halt.

"We're here," the driver announced. "Sean, farming is going to take a lot of work. Best of luck to you out there. Take care."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Will do, Sir. Thank you"

Looking out the window, Jack took one more look at the house. Excitement coursed through him.

_This is it..._

The Irishman paid the driver, stepped out the cab and dragged his heavy luggage to the front door. The wooden porch creaked out its greetings with each step. After spending some time fishing for the key, he unlocked the door and entered the house. Light pouring in through the windows illuminated the room. Two neat couches and a chair surrounded a medium sized coffee table. In front of the coffee table was the stand holding up the TV. However, he wasn't focused on any of that. His eyes were glued to the stairway. Closing and locking the door behind him, he set his bags down and eagerly went upstairs.

Two doors down the upstairs hallway, there was the guest room. He vividly remembered the days he and his siblings played in this very room. Toys would be scattered everywhere. Grandma was always there to give a good lecture if the kids didn't clean up afterwards. He sat on the edge of the bed and laid back. The mattress seemed more stiff than it used to be. He guessed that none of his other relatives have recently used it either. Jack glanced at the bedside table. A picture of him and his brother playing with their Grandmother stood underneath several years’ worth of dust. A melancholy grin slowly tugged at his lips. Jack gently put the picture down. His grandmother was a sweet lady with a sharp tongue. She always smiled and strived to live life comfortably among the ones she loved. With such an enjoyable and positive life, Jack wanted to emulate her attitude. Even though he didn't see himself as cut out for farming, he hoped to still make a living and live just as she had.

With the house seemingly in good condition, it was time to move on. Jack got up and moved downstairs. Within one of the smaller bags, there were pages of written instructions from his Grandfather on how to take care of the farm. Once he found the sheets, Jack made his way to the barn.

As soon as he entered the wooden doors of the barn, he paused. Just a few feet ahead of him, the pouring light from the windows revealed a man curled up and sleeping in the hay. His clothes were dirty and torn. No shoes nor socks were found if he owned any. Jack figured him to be homeless.

Not knowing the sleeping man's intentions, he picked up the shovel beside the door. Jack took a deep breath and poked at the other with a shovel. As soon as the other man saw Jack, he immediately stood to his feet and glared.  
"What are you doing here? You're trespassing on my territory!"

"Excuse me, but this is my Grandfather's farm. So, I'm pretty damn sure it's not yours."

The other's eyes softened. "Wait...Do you know where she is? Can you please tell me? I can't find her anywhere. Please tell me she's okay." The man desperately grabbed at Sean's shoulders and looked at him with a sense of urgency.

"What are you talking about? Who is ‘she’?" Jack asked.

"A nice old lady lives here. I've been waiting for her to come back. Do you know where she is?"

Jack started to look down. "You mean my Grandmother...She passed away a few years ago."

"N-No, that can't be," the other said. "You're lying to me!" He defensively shouted.

Sean yelled back with twice as much ferocity. "She had a fucking heart attack, and died in the hospital. Why would I lie about that?"

The man went silent and his eyes widened. He fell to his knees, shaking horribly. "I was supposed to protect her. I wasn't...I wasn't there for her." He covered his mouth. "I couldn't even say goodbye...."

As if the other man's words weren't enough, Jack couldn't believe the pitiful sight before him. This random stranger has accused him of trespassing, called him a liar, and yelled at him. Yet, Jack still felt bad for him. The green haired man kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey...look, it's alright. People pass all the time. It's your job to make their absence mean something. Prove that they didn't die in vain or that you appreciated their work. Take my Grandmother for instance. She always cared about her family and she loved this farm dearly. That's why I'm here to take care of this farm for her."

"You're right," the stranger admitted. "In that case, I'll stay here and work for you."

Sean opened his mouth to object, but was shut down by the other man’s pleas. "Please let me stay here. I can help you take care of the farm. I'll clean the house. I'd do anything to stay here."

"Why are you so desperate to stay here?" Sean asked.

"This is my home," Mark replied. "When I first came here, I was tired, starved, and injured. Your grandmother, she found me trying to steal crops. Anyone else would have punished me. She brought me inside, fed me, took care of my injuries, and gave me some clothes. Your grandfather didn't really trust me, so she let me stay in the barn. I went from having nothing to getting a roof over my head and a meal in my stomach. For saving me, I've done my best to protect this place. I don’t want to stop now.”

“Fine,” Sean sighed. “However, I think it be better if you came inside. The barn should be for animals, not humans.”

“R-Right,” the stranger replied.

“Oh, my name’s Sean, by the way. You can call me Jack. I figured you should know that if we’re gonna be living together.” He stood up and offered a hand to the other.

“My name’s Mark.” Mark took Jack’s hand and was pulled up to his feet.

“Well Mark, could you give me a hand and help me with the crops?”

Mark smiled. “Already watered and weeded the crops, refilled the animal feed, set out some hay, and washed the sheep a bit. That’s why I was so tired earlier. Anyways, we shouldn’t have to do anything until tomorrow.”

Sean looked him up and down and checked the time on his phone. It was a quarter 'til four. "How long have you been sleeping?"

Mark shrugged. "A few hours maybe..."

“Okay...Let’s just head inside. You can help me clean up the house.”

“I’m kind of nervous to go inside,” Mark said sheepishly. He scratched his head and looked down. “I-I’m sorry. I just don’t like being around your Grandfather. Is he coming back? I’d rather sleep here if he does.”

“No,” Sean said confidently. “He should be in an elderly home. I don’t think he’s coming back. Come on, we have to finish cleaning so we can start preparing for dinner.”

Mark followed Sean into the house, looking around defensively. He looked painfully uncomfortable. “It’s so dusty in here.” He scratched away at the feeling of his skin crawling.

“What’s wrong? Are you allergic?” Sean asked.

“I guess you could say that…” Mark answered.

“The faster we clean, the easier things will be later. You can start in the kitchen if that will be easier for you,” the green haired man suggested.

“Alright, I think I can handle that,” the other responded with a smile.

~

“Jack, I think that’s everything. The food is heating up in the crockpot,” Mark reported. The house had been cleaned from head to toe, re-organized, and somewhat rearranged.

Jack plopped his aching body down onto the couch. “I guess that means we can have a break…”

Mark sat down next to him and sighed. “I’m glad we got all the cleaning over with like you said. I couldn't handle feeling itchy all night.” With a long yawn, he glanced out the window. The sun was setting and the animals were starting to return to the barn. "It must be getting late...Man, who knew that it would take this long to clean?”

“I certainly didn’t,” Sean said.

“Well,” Mark began. “I’m going to head out to the barn for some rest. I don’t feel that hungry anyway.”

“No,” Sean objected. “You are going to sleep here for the night. I’d rather you stay in here so you’ll have full access to everything in the house.”

“I’ll be fine. There’s plenty of food and water out in the-“

“Speaking of water,” Sean interrupted. “I think you should get cleaned up. Go upstairs and take a bath or a shower. I’ll try to find something you can wear. We can go clothes shopping for you later.”

Mark sighed and went to the upstairs bathroom. 

The shower felt amazing. It was much better than finding a creek or river to wash up in. The steaming hot water did wonders to his mood, making him feel more comfortable with staying in the house. Closing his eyes, he took in the glorious feeling of the warm water and shampoo cleansing his hair. “I could get used to this,” the guest sighed.

Before he could finish his time in the shower, he heard a loud howl. Mark’s eyes shot open.

_There’s a wolf…_

The young man rushed to turn off the water and put his clothes on once more.

_I need to go protect the farm._

Still dripping water, he recklessly ran downstairs and went out to the farm.

“Wait!” Sean yelled as he chased after him. “If there’s a fuckin wolf out, we should stay inside.”

“No, I can handle this,” Mark debated. “Go inside and wait for me.”

They went to the entrance of the barn. The door was open, but there was no trace of a disturbance. As Mark went to slide the doors close, Sean decided to look around the farm.

There was no wolf in sight.

Strange, he thought. It sounded close. Maybe it’d be best not to go looking for trouble.

Sean turned around and went back to the front of the barn. “Mark, I think we should just stay inside for now.”

“Sean,” Mark somberly spoke. “I need you to go inside and wait for me.”

“I am not leaving you alone,” he said firmly.

“Do you trust me?”

“I trust you as much as I would some other person I just met a couple of hours ago.” Sean replied truthfully.

“As little as that may be, could you please wait inside for me?” he asked.

Without another word, Sean quietly walked back to the house and went to his room.


	2. Songs of Suffering and Relief

**Jack's POV**

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

The sound of the clock's movement reverberated around the room, bothering Jack almost as much as the deafening silence.

Jack looked up at the clock once more. It's been at least an hour since Mark left.

His hands couldn't stop fidgeting. The worry and uneasiness kicked his heart into overdrive. Feeling- no, knowing that there wasn't a way to help Mark was eating Jack alive. He examined the room, wracking his brain for a single good idea.  

_There's gotta be some way I can do something, anything,_ he thought. 

Grabbing the instructions his grandfather left for him, he looked for something useful.

A short paragraph on the fifth page read:

**_ Protection _ **

_If anything should put you in danger, there is a gun underneath the bed in the master bedroom. However, the gun will be in a locked chest. The smallest key on the ring I left for you unlocks this very chest. There is a limited number of bullets. Use them wisely._

Refusing to read any further, the green haired man took the keys out of his pocket and ran to the master bedroom.

Jack kneeled beside the bed and searched for the box, pushing everything else out of the way. At last, he found a long wooden box, locked just as the letter said. He jammed the key inside, turned it, and lifted the lid once it clicked.

Looking back at him was an old shotgun with a few boxes of ammunition at its side.

He was very thankful for the fuzzy memories of his father's teachings about guns. It was enough for him to make sure the gun was loaded properly.

A shiver went down Jack's spine.

If helping Mark meant killing something, would he be able to do it?

He paused for a moment to ponder the answer, afraid to admit it to himself.

Suddenly, more and more howls could be heard. Instead of being out in the distance, these were much closer to the house.

Feigning false bravery, he charged downstairs and went towards them.

Sean couldn't believe his eyes.

There were two wolves fighting and growling at each other.

Regrets started piling up in Jack's mind _. I shouldn't have come out. I should have stayed inside._

Then, he made eye contact with one of the wolves. It slowly put its focus onto Jack, ignoring its previous competitor. It took a step towards Jack, making a low, guttural growl.

Jack took a step back, starting to feel himself shake. It was the only movement his body would allow.

_This is definitely not how I saw myself goin' out_ , he thought to himself.

When all hope was lost, the other wolf jumped up and pinned its opponent to the ground. Angered by another distraction, the first wolf fought back. Things were quickly turning into a fight to the death. Necks turned into vulnerable targets. Jaws were quicker to snap. Teeth were bared and ready to take the kill.

The green haired man took the opportunity to aim at one of the wolves. With both moving around so briskly, aiming to hit one wolf was hard enough.

To turn this into an advantage, Jack thought of firing two warning shots. The loud shots would hopefully scare both wolves away. Jack steadied his hands and tried to aim. Recoil, however, was something he didn't count on. 

Before either wolf could notice what the human was doing, two shots had went off.

A pained howl rang in Jack's ears. One wolf escaped. One wolf laid in the grass, whimpering.

Lowering his gun, Jack took a deep breath and tried to steady his shaking hands. "G-Get out. Don't ever come back!" He shouted as if the wolf could understand.

The injured creature limped towards the back of the barn. Jack took a step forward, but was quickly met with a low growl. Retreating, Jack watched the creature walk out of sight.

With the problem of the wolves gone, Jack had one more thing to worry about.

_Where was Mark? Didn't he go off to look for the wolves? Why isn't he home yet?_

He turned around and faced the house. Everything urged him to go back inside. Every fiber of his being wanted to lunge toward the door and forget about everything that happened tonight.

So, he gave in. He started to walk home. The sound of his grass-crushing footsteps made him feel like a coward for giving in so easily.

Suddenly, the sound of ripping fabric brought him back to reality.

Sean turned around, shocked to see an injured Mark using his shirt as a bandage.

"Mark!" Sean yelled in excitement and relief. "I'm so glad you're okay. There were these two wolves near the barn. I tried to scare them, but I accidently shot one. I just..." The Irishman trailed off. Unlike Sean, Mark didn't look happy at all.

"Why didn't you stay inside?" Mark exclaimed quietly. The anger in his voice was apparent. 

"I was fucking worried about you! I hang out with my new roommate for a day and they go runnin' off to get eaten by some wolf. Isn't that how you got that wound?" Jack asked.

The tension growing between them stifled with the silence between them.

"Remember what you said to me when I didn't want to enter the house?" Mark asked, looking down at the grass. His messy and damp hair slightly covering his eyes.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What's that got to do with this?" The green haired man asked.

Mark stared through Jack, his eyes starting to glow. The wolf that attacked Jack had the same piercing look. "The barn should be for animals..."

Jack swallowed down his fears, not knowing why this intimidated him so much. "W-What the hell are you then?" He asked, wanting to believe in a logical answer.

"A wolf," Mark answered. "A wolf that should have died a long time ago. I knew staying here would have been a bad idea. Everyone I know or love just gets hurt while I get to sit and watch. I don't need it happening again." He tightly clenched his fists, frustratingly pushing away all the repressed memories.

Voices of those he once knew rang in his ears.

Visions of loved ones and painful memories flashed in his mind.

He couldn't stay here.

He didn't belong here.

He didn't belong anywhere, if not dead.

"I should just go. I should have left years ago," Mark said. He turned his back to Jack, regretting even thinking that he could almost live a normal life.

"I don't care," Jack spoke softly.

Those words seemed to painfully sting. _Maybe it is better this way,_ Mark thought. He began walking, anxious to get far away from the house.

Until, something grabbed his arm.

"I don't care," Jack said loudly, without any doubt. "I don't care whether you're fuckin' part wolf or badger. You're my roommate, remember? I'm supposed to look out for you."

"You don't know what that would cost. What if you died, too?"

"That doesn't matter right now. You can't keep pushing me away like this. I don't entirely understand what the hell is going on, but I accept the cost. I'll embrace it. I promise to do my best to help you if you help me. But if I die in the end, you better be kicking ass until you avenge me."

Everything around Mark seemed to stop.

One by one, the people he loved were taken away. He found himself alone so many times.

And after all that grief, someone new came into Mark's life.

For the first time in a while, he felt...wanted.

With that, he started to fall apart.

His knees gave out, causing him to fall to the ground.

It was then that Mark felt himself shaking. Hot tears poured down his face. Tears of joy and relief. 

He felt like he found something he lost long ago, and it couldn't have felt any better.

Jack, not knowing how much this truly meant to him, rubbed his back and helped him back up.

"Come on, let's go home..."

Mark, feeing lighter than ever, quickly composed himself and nodded.

Jack looked down at his feet, feeling the guilt weighing him down. Not even 24 hours after meeting his new friend and roommate, he shoots him in the arm. Just thinking about how it must have felt made him hold himself. The distractions caused his pace to become a few steps slower. He started to trail behind Mark.

Mark entered the house without a word. He was still a little speechless from what had happened outside. It was odd, yet comforting to know that he had a new family member. One person, who showed the same care as the one before him, brought back this strange Nostalgia. However, he felt as if it was too early to be celebrating having a family once again. He needed to focus on his arm. It didn't feel like the bullet went through, but it did break the skin.

Before he could head upstairs, Jack called for his attention.

"Mark, I-I'm really sorry for everything. Especially for shooting ya in the arm. Is there anything I can do?" The Irishman asked apologetically. Jack's eyes locked in on Mark's injury. "Oh, want some help cleaning that?"

Mark smiled. "Yeah, I'd really appreciate it."

The two walked upstairs to the bathroom.

Since it wasn't very deep, the best Sean could do was clean the laceration with soap and water. Next, he wrapped it up with clean dressings from his Grandmother's old kit. It reminded Sean of when he was in that same position as a child. Though, he usually got a good scolding afterwards. 

"Thank you," Mark said, totally not out of the blue.

"For what?" Jack asked.

The other started to open his mouth, but closed it once he thought about the situation. Instead, he said something else just as sincere. " Y-You fixed up my arm. That's something to be thankful for, right?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah. You're welcome, Mark."

With all injuries sorted out, all that was left was dinner.

Upon entering the kitchen, the smell of dinner filled the air and quickly reminded them of their hungry stomachs.

The stew tasted amazing. The vegetables were so tender from the slow cooker. The savory beef left them wanting more. It was hard to resist a second bowl.

"Mark," Jack interjected as he was finishing up his stew.

"Yeah?" Mark responded, already starting his second bowl.

"Look, about earlier....Shit, I know this isn't something you talk about at dinner, but could you tell me what you meant by all that? What happened to you before you came here?" Jack asked.

Mark paused, the life in his appearance starting to drain.

Jack noticed the other's mood. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked-"

"No," Mark interrupted. "It's fine. I just haven't talked about it before now..."

Jack sat attentively, ready to listen, 

-

**Mark's POV**

Being over 20,000 feet in the air wasn't fun. At all.

Mark gripped the arm rests, missing the sweet safety of having his feet on the ground. His stomach did flips and twists, threatening to get rid of his lunch in seconds. Flying in a plane made him feel vulnerable. It was as if he could have the rug swept from under him at any moment. All it would take to fall out of the sky is for one big storm, a system failure, or serious turbulence.

On the verge of having a panic attack from overanalyzing the horrifying possibilities that could occur, the dark haired man closed his eyes and instead imagined how the trip would be.

With the glorious open fields and clear night skies, he could finally feel free again. Running alongside his family, the wind through his fur, not having to worry about people catching them, it would all feel so refreshing. He couldn't wait to lay on the lush green grass or rest by a calm forest opening. It didn't take long for his daydream to lull him to sleep. A few hours into his nap, he arrived at his destination.

Now, everything seemed to blur. Everything, even the people around him, seemed to mesh together and fade. Walk in here. Show passport there. Go over there. The only thing he knew for sure, was that he wanted- no, needed to find a way to escape from "acting normal". As soon as Mark got a text from his ride to the hotel, he picked up his luggage and was as good as gone.

Waiting outside was Mark's brother, who already had the entire trip planned and prepared.

Mark went to the area his brother described and looked around. A nearby car honk set him in the right direction. He walked up to the car and tapped on the glass.

"Are you going to help me with my stuff or what?" he asked.

"Or what," Thomas replied with a chuckle. He opened the truck while still sitting in his seat. "If I had to carry my stuff and mom's stuff, I'm sure you can handle yours."

Mark rolled his eyes and walked to the back, putting his bags in the trunk carefully. With his aching arms empty, he could sit in the passenger's seat and relax. He could feel his dream drawing closer, almost touching his fingertips.

Looking out the window, Mark observed civilization gradually disappear. Outside the city and suburbs were luscious fields of green. Almost a half an hour of driving later, the car came to a halt. In front of them was a small hotel. It couldn't have been bigger than a bed and breakfast, but it was the best place to rest if you were traveling or just wanted to traverse into the nearby forest.

"Alright, we're going to officially start everything tomorrow. Mom and I are resting for today. Though, something tells me that you won't be," Thomas guessed.

Mark chuckled. " You would be right. I'm gonna go out for a run."

Thomas sighed and lowered his voice. "Alright, but stay out of trouble. You don't know what could be lurking."

Mark nodded. "I'll wait until dark then. So, where are our rooms?"

"I'll take you," Thomas said as he began walking.

Mark stayed close behind, deep in thought. Even though Thomas didn't mention them, Mark knew exactly who he was trying to hide from.

Hunters.

People were convinced that wolves were a danger to society and needed to be purged.

Plenty of stories of their misdeeds filled his memory. One wolf, a father of five, was killed and skinned. His fur coat was paraded around like a prize, or a warning. These incidents were purposely done to strike fear. Not only did these morbid warnings do the job, but they also caused Mark's family to move around quite a bit.

Before he knew it, Mark was in front of a door marked Room #207.

"You'll be staying in this room. Mom and I will be in rooms 206 and 208 across the hall." Thomas said. He handed Mark the keys to your room. "Try getting settled in while you wait."

"Thanks," Mark responded.

Putting his things down, Mark unlocked the door and carried his bags inside.

After slipping his suitcases inside and hanging up his outfit for tomorrow on the door, Mark laid back on his bed and pulled out his phone. With it only being 6:43 pm, there was plenty of time to burn. Staying inside would be a total bust. He'd only be bored to death since his Mother and Brother are resting.

If he couldn't go out for a "run", why not just go out for a walk? There was plenty of woods to get lost in. Plus, he would be out of sight once he turned into a wolf. Throwing caution to the wind, he made up his mind to go out.

Until his stomach growled.

Airline food wouldn't be an option if he wasn't on a plane anymore. However, a meal from the hotel or getting delivery wouldn't be too difficult. Mark decided to text Thomas in case he already had it covered.

M: Bro, what are we going to have for Dinner?

T: I put in an order for the hotel staff. I'll hold onto yours if you aren't back when it comes.

M: Thanks

Dinner was out of the way, but his stomach wasn't satisfied with waiting. A snack, at the very least, would be appreciated. Mark looked though his bags. His suitcase wasn't stocked with goodies. Only a few breakfast bars and a bag of chips were found inside. But, there was enough to get by for tonight.

After changing into something a bit more casual, Mark ate his snacks and went outside to begin his walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I promise I'm doing my best over here.  
> Edit: Shout out to At_the_moment who helped me realize that I forgot to add a part back in. OTL


	3. Songs of Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finishes talking about his past and Sean realizes why he wants Mark around so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> #TW: Blood, dehumanization, drugging, violence, mutilation, torture, suicidal thoughts, death (no major character death tho)  
> I may or may not have used puns. I apologize in advance for it.

The forest scenery was beautifully decorated with all sorts of life. Tree trunks stretched up high, almost as if their branches were trying to extend above the clouds. Living within the thickets and treetops were animals trying to make every final ray of sunlight count. Like the robin, some animals were winged and colored. Like the squirrel, some animals were earthen and furry. Scurrying to and fro, they raced against the coming night.

To traverse the forest and all that lived in it would leave anyone in awe, drawing them inside.

Mark took a deep breath, taking it all in as he walked.  

The fresh air…

The crunching of the leaves beneath his feet…

The thoughts of stress and urgency floating away in the wind…

Everything felt like a dream. Despite how time seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, he only wanted to go deeper and deeper.

His phone buzzed to life. Mark pulled the device out his pocket and looked at the screen. A picture of Thomas appeared alongside a text.

T: I think you should wrap up your walk. Mom’s getting worried about you. Just save it for tomorrow.

Mark sighed and obediently made his way home. He may not have gotten to go on his run, but he didn’t want to leave it at that. After each day of activities and tourist attractions the family planned, Mark would sneak out of his room to go on a walk. However, he could never succeed in fitting in a run.

Then, he thought of a plan. Sneaking out would be a lot easier with both family members too tired to care. The young wolf would stay inside his room until his family fell asleep. Mark’s mother falls asleep early into the night so getting past her wouldn’t be much of a problem. Thomas was the only real concern. The younger wolf appreciated his big brother's watchful eye, just not right now.

Right now, his brother's keen wolf senses were a liability to Mark's plan. All Mark needed to do was open the door at the wrong time for everything to go wrong.

Being patient was the only way Mark could get through this. So, he waited and waited for an opening to escape.

The sun lowered closer toward the edge of the horizon until it finally disappeared. The moon took over the sun's job of illuminating the sky, covering the dark world below with its gentle light. The woodland critters that planned on sleeping until the sun returned retired into their bushes, burrows and nests. The active hunters emerged from slumber. Living on and beneath the surface, these nocturnal beings depended on their instincts to keep them alive through the night.  

Mark longingly looked out the window, staring at the trees beyond the hotel. He was so tantalizingly close.

 _Just a few more minutes,_ he thought to himself. 

Closing his eyes, he imagined himself running through the woods in his wolf form.

He would roam around without a care.

He would run beside the animals he didn't get to see during his evening walks.

He would finally feel free.

Truly, the only thing that his mind, body, and soul needed was to “em-bark” on this run.

All it took was a few knocks to drag him back to reality. The younger Fischbach walked up to the door and attempted to casually answer it. “O-Oh, hey Tom.” He stepped back, allowing his brother to come in.

“Hey…” Thomas said in response.

“What’s up?” Mark asked. It wasn’t hard to see that Mark was planning something. The wolf was practically translucent, and his older brother saw right through him.

Instead of playing along, Thomas cut right to the chase.

“Listen, Mark, I’m going to get some shut eye pretty soon.” Thomas couldn’t help but smile in amusement at Mark's apparent relief. “I already know how eager you must be to sneak out or something and I won’t stop you. Just don’t go looking for trouble.” 

“Fair enough…Wait, Tom, why don’t you come with me? I’m sure it would be a lot of fun,” Mark suggested.

Thomas shook his head. “I should stay with mom. If someone really did know about us, she’d be the easiest target. You could probably take care of yourself.”

Mark sighed. “I know that staying away from hunters is a big deal, but why not loosen up a little? Why worry all the time?”

Jason looked at Mark, the smile fading from his face. “Dad left me in charge of taking care of you guys. If something happened to you or Mom, ...." He paused for a moment, looking away from Mark. "I’d feel like I failed him,” he said somberly.

Mark felt those words cut right through him. “Oh…”

"...It's getting late out. You should go before the night ends without you," Jason yawned. “Be safe out there, Mark.” He patted his sibling on the back, flashing a tired smile.  It was supposed to be comforting, but Mark knew that Jason's grin wasn't as big as it could have been. “Night.”

“Night,” Mark said.

After Jason walked back to his room, thoughts of the previous conversation weighed heavy on Mark’s mind. It made so much sense as to why Jason kept Mark on such a tight leash at every family trip after their father’s passing. It was never to be a control freak (though he did like being organized). He was just scared.

Mark looked down at his luggage. He was thankful that he restocked his bag the other day. He wouldn’t need much to go on a run, but having _some_ supplies like a snack or a water bottle would be handy. 

After completing an improvised mental checklist of snacks to bring, it was finally time to go. As Mark left his room, he thoughtfully glanced over at the door to Jason’s. He hoped that he didn’t cause any trouble for his older brother. Jason deserved to relax and have some fun during this trip as well.

Then, he quietly rushed to go outside.

-

It didn’t take Mark long to sneak into the woods. Still surprised to have made it this far, he eagerly tried to find the perfect area among the greenery to change. He paused to ponder the qualities he would want this spot to have. Somewhere secluded and quiet would give him the best chance of not getting caught. He walked deeper in the forest continued to search.

_Not here..._

_Not here..._

_Not- wait, definitely here_

Once he saw a small clearing between a group of trees and small bushes, Mark knew he found the perfect place. Being hidden was no longer a concern.

Now, he could change forms. To make the transition easier, he removed his clothing and stuffed it in his bag.

Next, he took a deep breath and began concentrating on letting the transformation take place.

His stance changed from standing on two legs to standing on four.

A coat of grey fur, which shined beautifully in the moonlight, covered his skin from head to toe. 

His tail grew out, hanging just inches away from the ground.

Hands turned into paws.

His chocolate brown eyes were now a rich gold color.

His body may have changed from human to wolf, but his mind still contained the same soul. A soul that desperately wanted to freely run to his heart's content.

He circled around the area, making sure no one could have witnessed his change. His glowing eyes peered through the night, but saw nothing of concern. His nose didn’t pick up any unusual scents. He was safe, at least for now.

At last, Mark could finally explore the area in the form he felt the most comfortable with. Using the scenting pads on his back paws, he marked his belongings and partially buried them. He scented the area around his buried clothing with his tail. This not only served as waypoint to find his clothes, but a warning to other animals interested in finding his things. Now, all plans of preparation were completed.

Next, came the fun part and Mark couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. He crouched down, giving himself a running start.

1...

2...

3

Bolting up, he ran as far and as fast as he could.

At first, it felt clumsy and awkward being in his wolf form. It’d been months since he could really use it like this. But as Mark got used to the feeling of running in such an obstacle filled place, his movements gradually became more natural.

This was it. This was the feeling he was looking forward to all year. Complete and total bliss.

Not thinking about the consequences, he howled in excitement. Startled creatures fled the scene on foot or on wing.

Looking up, he saw a beautiful, brown owl flying away from him. Interested in this prey (though not in a hunter/meal way), Mark decided to chase after it. With luck, it may lead him somewhere worthwhile.

The owl screeched loudly and continued to glide. The sharp sound seemed to ring in Mark’s ears to no end. 

The two traveled farther into the woods. Mark noted how noticeably different the center of the forest seemed to be compared to the entrance. The trees looked much older and fuller. Bushes grew wider, enveloping walk space. Roots jutted out of the earth. Navigating a clear path and continuing to follow the owl became hard to do at the same time. Mark picked up the pace, paying more attention to following the bird than finding a safe route.

The owl screeched loudly once more. Its flight slowly started to change course.

Though the wolf’s stamina was “running” low, Mark pushed himself to go faster. He couldn’t allow himself to get tired when he was so close to catching up.

Just as he ran through a small clearing between these two trees, he was suddenly pulled to a halt. Thick wire tightly coiled around his neck.

A snare trap.

The run he dreamed of had now turned into a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from.

The wolf coughed and struggled to get free, but only felt the wire’s grip constrict tighter. It became harder and harder to breathe. He direly needed to stay calm. If he moved too much, suffocation would be the least of his troubles. The wire could simply dig its way into his skin, causing deep wounds and blood loss. Though, the chances of having serious injuries or death makes being calm easier said than done.

With the wire trap wound so tightly around the wolf’s neck, he greatly limited his movement. The risks of unnecessary actions were proven to be far greater than the action's worth. He needed to do all he could to stay still and breathe. 

Frustrated with his current situation, Mark cursed himself for not being careful like his brother had said.

His brother

The trapped wolf thought about his family. They would be so worried about him. They might even go out looking for him and get caught as well. He couldn’t have that. If there was one snare trap in this forest, there might be more.

_Wait…_

Mark sensed that the snare trap around his neck wasn’t cheap. A cheap trap could have accidently slit his throat or broke on impact.

 _The person that laid this trap was trying to catch something,_ he thought. _So, what were they trying to catch?_

This wasn't some coincidence. Fearing for the safety of his loved ones, Mark howled into the night sky what he thought would be his last words. He yelled for his family to escape while they could. From his point of view, an escape mission would have only dragged them down.

The wire choked him into quiet submission.

His fear became immensely larger as a brief silence passed by.

No answer came. They couldn't have heard him. They were both in danger and it was all his fault.  

Weak and out of breath, the wolf’s body grew more fatigued by the second. Consciousness quickly faded away. The only thing left was for him to accept death and the path that comes with it. The thoughts of his family and the regrets circling through his mind only made admitting defeat harder.

Soon, the ill-fated wolf drifted off to sleep.

The owl’s piercing gaze was the last thing he saw.

-

Mark, though no longer in wolf form, woke up in a dark room gasping for air. Covered in what felt like cold water, he held himself for warmth.

He looked over his body. To his relief, he was wearing some shorts. The majority of his body still remained uncovered, but he was clothed nonetheless.  

Yet, something was off about those shorts.

They carried the faint scent of another wolf.

An unsettling feeling swept through his body.

Attempting to stay calm, his attention turned to another important matter; His current location was different.

Mark looked around at his surroundings. He found himself currently on the stone floor of an old cell, trapped behind bars. Two barely filled dog bowls, probably meant for food and water, were on his right. A toilet stood off to the far left of the room. A person, cloaked in black with a white mask towered above him, bucket in hand.

“Good, the test subject is still alive,” the man said.

“W-Wait, what? Test subject?” The wolf asked, starting to become anxious. There was no doubt as to if this person were a friend or foe. This was indeed the mortal foe of all wolfkind, a hunter. Mark’s voice grew to a shout mixed with fear and anger. “This isn’t right. I’m not some animal you can poke and prod at just because you have the money to afford it. I’m a human with rights. Let me go!” He struggled to leave, but the chains efficiently held him down. His weakened body wasn’t strong enough to break the restraints.

His captor laughed mockingly at the wolf’s words. “That’s where you’re wrong. You _are_ an animal. I know that you’re a pseudo-human. A wolfling, such as yourself, is nothing but the very scum of the earth. If it weren’t for my interference, you’d have died long ago. The world would praise my name for getting rid of such a nuisance with that trap.”

“Why didn’t you just kill me? That sounds much better than bringing me here to suffer,” Mark argued.

“I have no plans to kill you, wolf. You’ll simply be a test subject for the remainder of your time here. Testing on you at least makes your sacrifice useful. We’ll use you to find a cure to this wretched ability, or eradicate all members of your kind while trying. Although, your pack is a different matter,” the masked man said. “They can be disposed of.”

“You better not lay a hand on them or else,” Mark threatened as he lunged forward at the man. A chain connecting him to the wall kept him from coming in to contact with his “visitor”.

“Rest assured, _I_ won’t be doing a thing to them. I hate getting my hands dirtied. Still, they aren’t escaping with their lives. You'll make the perfect scapegoat for their deaths as well. Ah yes, this will all clean up quite nicely,” the man said, his tone lifting in vile pleasure at the hint of cold-blooded murder. He turned and walked toward the main door. Mark could just sense the shit eating grin plastered on the stranger's face.

“Go to hell," Mark spat."I can't wait for the tables to turn. Maybe you'll have a nice cellmate in prison, if you don't get something worse." Had he been in wolf form, he would have growled as well.

The man stopped and viciously eyed Mark. “Ungrateful mongrel, know your place,” he said distastefully. “You should learn to be more grateful for your life.”

“You won’t get away with this,” Mark threatened.

“Trust me, I already have... Oh, and to answer your question, I am known by many names. Most of my underlings call me Master. If taught obedience, maybe you will call me by that name as well.”

With that said, the Master turned and exited the cell.

The prisoner was now alone with his thoughts. With a second chance at life, he needed to find a way to return to his family. First, he needed to break the chains holding him down and leave as soon as possible. "Thanking" his captors would only get him into more trouble.

Mark tried using his wolf form to break the chains. Instead of finding the solution to his imprisonment, he discovered a terrible secret: Those chains weren't just for keeping him the cell. These chains blocked off the majority of his transition abilities. He couldn't completely transform into a wolf. 

And he still couldn't break the chains. 

So, the prisoner decided wait for his chance to escape. Exercising patience worked one time. It could work again.

Hours upon hours passed, but nothing bothered Mark more than himself. More and more thoughts of what he left behind in the outside world filled his head.

The young wolf sighed, laying back against the wall. He was in an unbelievably shitty situation. Robbed of his freedom on the surface, he would soon be used for “testing”. Whatever the hell that meant. Yet, he couldn’t bear to pity himself.

His poor mother and brother had it far worse. Mark’s mother would blame herself for not keeping a close eye on Mark. On the other hand, Jason would blame it on himself for letting Mark go alone. The captive wolf hoped that if they survived, their grief would not cause them bodily or emotional harm. The thought of becoming an orphan or an only child would not give him much to live for.

-

After three whole days of waiting, the cell door finally opened. Men dressed in white coats arrived with a large cart full of unpleasant looking devices. Mark eyed them suspiciously, trying to put forth a bluff to hide his weak body.

A man writing on a clipboard looked up from his work and observed Mark’s physique. The man’s eyes widened. If Mark were to guess what he was thinking, it probably wasn’t about letting him go nicely. Hungry eyes like that desired knowledge and power, so abilities would quickly be used to please an appetite. “Is this the test subject we were informed about? The subject’s human form has a good build compared to the others. With a build like this, his wolf form must be impressive. Why, it’s a miracle the trap was efficient. A decapitated specimen isn’t as useful in situations such as these.” The researcher resumed jotting more notes down upon finishing his statement.

Mark rubbed around the base of his neck. He didn’t appreciate how subjectively they thought of his life, but at least someone was glad he survived. The wolf continued to silently listen to the men as they spoke.

One man in particular, a bit stockier than the rest, approached Mark with a syringe. “Is test number one ready to commence?”

The wolf didn’t like the looks of that needle at all. He lightly growled, his parched throat unable to get any louder without bursting into a coughing fit.

The man holding the syringe backed away and looked at his coworkers. “It hasn’t been trained yet. Conditioning is in order. Use the restraints. It’s time to begin testing.”

The rest of the men nodded. The shortest one began to fiddle with some remote. Mark confusedly looked at the small device in his hands. _What could they possibly-_

A painfully large shock entered his body from the metal chains and rocked through his core. The prisoner screamed in extreme discomfort. Once the shock subsided, Mark’s unconscious body fell hard to the ground.

This began the painful cycle of the Mark’s constant suffering; Day after day, he would continue to be subjected to torture.

The constant drugging and malnourishment caused his mind and body to slowly wither away. At one point, the “test subject” refused to move, eat, or drink. Death gently cradled the wolf in its arms, coercing him to “rest at ease”. But, his observers didn’t want to lose their test subject so early. The wolf was injected with nutrients and forced into physical activity.

This did not cure the wolf’s depressed mood. He missed his pack dearly. His heavy heart ached painfully as he longed to see them once more. Using his claws, the prisoner tried to free himself from his pain by ripping apart his arms. Yet, the electrifying chains kept him from getting release. He was given Medical attention while unconscious. The wolf was then bound to the wall with stronger restraints to prevent “unnecessary” movement. Testing continued soon after the subject’s condition was “stable”. Though, one test stood out from the rest.

-

It had been months after the wolf saw the outside world. The walls around him had became an irritating constant in his life. He dreamed to be outside once more.

It became harder to envision his family, let alone his friends.

He didn’t feel like Mark Fischbach anymore.

Mark had died long ago.

Just an empty shell of his former self remained.

A larger-than-usual group of scientists entered the room, pushing in a cart with an array of bottled liquids, tubes, and syringes. One tray, carrying a microscope and several records, gave off the illusion that getting much needed “research” provided the perfect excuse for these tortuous experiments.

Though, could these deeds be excused? Would someone forgive the crimes committed against the wolves?

The researchers couldn’t care less. Actually, they didn’t care at all.

Mark stayed immobile, not wanting to move his body in any way. He didn’t care about anything at this point.

One researcher carefully approached Mark and looked over his body.

The color of Mark’s eyes had dulled. His goofy smile and good-hearted nature was non-existent. He was in pitiful condition, but he was decent in his examiner’s eyes. The researcher took notes on a sheet of paper, making a list of medicine he could give the subject. “Test 9476 is about to commence. Please prepare the Limbic drug”.

The scientist who pushed the cart into the room took a syringe filled with sickly red fluid into his gloved hands.

“Waiting for orders.”

 An older researcher, possibly their supervisor, nodded. “Please begin.”

The administrator holding the syringe walked up to Mark, who didn’t bother to raise his head.

The room went silent after the sound of the administrator's footsteps ceased. Then, Mark felt the thick needle pierce his skin.

The vile liquid entered his body. Mark quickly learned what the side effects were; His head spun with dizzying nausea. A sickened moan escaped his dry mouth. Next, came the dry heaving. With no food to expel, the body’s core muscles strongly tensed and relaxed. His entire body began to convulse, signaling that he was at major risk for seizing. The men thought Mark’s body was rejecting the drug. They continued to watch him without bothering to interfere and help him.

It took almost a half an hour for Mark to get over the side effects. He thought his body would crumble if this test continued.

The "desired" effect kicked in. An intense rage filled the wolf’s veins. Blood boiling with anger, he felt the need to expel his wrath. And what better way to do it than **_to destroy them all_?**

A loud growl resounded in his throat.

The scientists foolishly grinned at their success. Though, they failed to see their impending doom.

Mark effortlessly broke the chains in one fluid move.

The eyes of his torturers widened and lit up with fear. Before they could run to safety, one of the following happened to each of them:

Their throat had been clawed out.

A heart had been forcefully ripped from their body and crushed before them.

Their body was ripped apart limb from limb like a fragile ragdoll.

With his last victim, Mark viciously broke his eyes, ripped off his jaw, and decapitated him.

No survivors were left.

The severe rush of the drug slightly wore off. His intense anger allowed self-awareness to come through. Mark could finally hear the alarm system above his head. Others would be on their way to contain him. Thinking of the punishment he would receive for ruthless manslaughter, he couldn’t allow himself to be caught. Scavenging anything useful from the mutilated bodies, he took their things and ran for his life.

He barely made it out alive, but it didn’t stop him from running. The young wolf escaped into the forest, too scared to stop running in the rain. He kept running and running until he collapsed on a raised branch. Looking around, he didn't see any signs of life.

Alone with his thoughts, he couldn’t help but think. What was there to do now? What was there left to live for?

He stood up and aimlessly walked through the forest, waiting for death’s sweet embrace. And it would not be far…

\-  

Three days of wandering later, Mark’s legs gave out nearby the fence of a large green field. The drug had thoroughly ravaged his body’s immune system. With nothing to defend against sickness, anything and everything attacked him all at once. 

The cold shook his entire body. Coughing up blood, he gripped his sides tightly. Mark was so tired. He had never felt so exhausted in his life. Not wanting to move, let alone breathe, he didn't attempt to get back up. He just wanted to sleep.

Eyelids heavy, his eyes slowly closed. Everything faded to black.

Death would be on its way to claim Mark's life and he didn't want to keep it waiting.

On the other side of the fence, a small lamb stared at the helpless wolf sitting in the rain. 

-

Mark barely opened his eyes to see a room full of light. Pleasant, sweet smells danced in the air. A warm, fuzzy feeling encased his body.

“Is this Heaven?” He thought aloud.

An older voice let out a gentle laugh. “I suppose it would be compared to what you must've faced. You were spittin’ up blood on yourself out there. Got plenty of mud on your clothes too. If that little lamb hadn't wondered off, I don't think I would've found you in time. “ He could feel his savior gripping tightly onto his hand. “Do you think your stomach can hold anything down, dearie?”

Mark carefully sat up and shook his head a little. “I don’t think so”. He took a good look at the person who rescued him. It was a little, old woman with a head full of gray hair. With such a pure smile, she looked like she could do no wrong. Mark couldn’t bring himself not to trust her.

“Well, you’re free to stay here as long as you need. I could always appreciate the company.” The old lady genuinely smiled.

Mark couldn’t bring himself to say a word. He was so taken aback by the old woman’s kindness, he barely felt the tears flow down his cheeks.

This was the closest he’s ever experienced Heaven on Earth, and he couldn't be any more thankful.

-

Mark looked down at the table, emotionally exhausted from forcing himself to remember such harsh memories. “That’s the story of how I arrived here...’s not as pleasant as I would have liked, but there’s not much I could have done to make it any better…”

Sean, who stopped halfway through his meal, was in utter shock. He figured that Mark wasn’t from Ireland, but didn’t think that his journey would be that harsh. “Mark…I-I’m so-“

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault, Sean. You didn’t fuck everything up, I did.” Mark said, his voice seeming to get lower without his usual level of happiness. “I’m gonna sleep on the couch for tonight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah…Goodnight,” Sean muttered, at a loss for words. Comforting someone like that would be impossible. Feeling like you could never return to your old life sounded like absolute hell. With Mark already gone, Sean cleared the table, put away the dishes, and packed away the leftovers in the refrigerator. Then, the Irishman finally went upstairs to his room.

As soon as he approached the bed, Jack collapsed on top of its sheets. He was, without a doubt, completely overwhelmed and exhausted. Though, try as they might, his closed eyes weren’t sending him to sleep anytime soon. So, he revisited the day in his mind. For once, Sean was surprised how everything had gone today. Discovering that your friend is part wolf would be surprising for anyone. Jack wouldn’t have believed him if not for the wound he gave Mark. Still, acceptance came with the most difficult question: Why wasn’t Sean worried about Mark’s shapeshifting ability?

Other people would have reacted horribly to meeting a werewolf. Why didn't he?

Looking back at his own past, he thought about the cabin he used to stay in. It was nice and quiet, but that can get boring with a loud personality like his. With no one else for miles, it was easy for him to equate silence with loneliness. Though he could fill the air with sound himself, it wasn’t the same.

He wanted someone else’s presence.

He needed another’s voice to fill the void.

So, he moved to be with his Grandfather.

His grandfather’s health stirred both of their plans, leaving Jack at risk of being alone again.

Then, he met Mark. Sean wouldn't have to worry anymore about being alone anymore. Though, a new source of worry came.  

Besides wanting company, Jack also wanted to protect Mark. His poor roommate had already been through so much. The thought of losing his family members would hurt Sean immensely. But experiencing it, that would damage him more than he could imagine. That's why Sean couldn't have understood the weight of Mark's feelings. Having put up with being a lab rat and possibly dooming his family must have made him feel cursed. Cursed to having anything dear to him taken away, leaving nothing but blood on his hands. Cursed to stay on the path of death and destruction. Cursed to be alone. 

Being alone. The one thing they both feared greatly.

Sean laughed pitifully. Maybe he and Mark had a lot more in common than they thought.

What if they could solve both of their problems together?

Feeling sleep weigh heavy on his eyes, he drifted off to sleep while thinking about how he would make better arrangements for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how many times I look over these, I will never be satisfied. That's a good thing, right? Plus, I promise that the future chapters will be much less angsty than this one. I just needed to clear up some things in this one before continuing. And as always, please look out for any errors I may have made. I'll be happy to fix them ASAP. Be sure to ask any questions or comment on a motif you may have noticed. I enjoy reading what you all have to say.  
> MERRY SHITSCRAM. HAPPY HOLIDAYS. HAVE A JOLLY WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU CELEBRATE. JUST GO OUT THERE, HAVE FUN, AND MAKE SOME BAD DECISIONS.  
> P.S. I am trying so hard to make sure this is good so my friend won't give me hell for it. I'm sure he will nitpick me anyway. That's what friends do.


End file.
